frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:JuliannaWaleczna/Celny Strzał-rozdział 1.
Napisałam, że pierwszy rozdział wstawię na początku następnego tygodnia, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać (tak, cierpliwość nigdy nie była moją mocną stroną :D). Nie piszę żadnych trailerów, ani prologa tylko bez zbednych przedłużeń watawiam pierwszy rozdział. Bez dalszego ględzenia przepraszam za wszystkie błędy i zapraszam do czytania :) Rozdział 1. Ucieczka Nie lubiła uciekać. Uznawała to za tchórzostwo, lecz teraz nie miała wyjścia. Jej zamek płonął. Ogień pożerał nie tylko budowlę, ale wszystko- wspomnienia, przeżycia i dom. Nie było już miejsca, gdzie poczułaby się bezpiecznie. Jej rodzice i bracia już to zrozumieli i udało im się uratować wcześniej. Ale nie ona. Księżniczka DanBroh, nie umiała się z tym pogodzić. Rozpaczliwie próbowała stawiać opór żołnierzom Weselton, paru, jeszcze w zamku, ogłuszyła, jak miała nadzieję. Nie pogodziłaby się z myślą, gdyby zginęli. To prawda, zaatakowali DanBroh, zabili część służby i próbowali pozbawić ją życia, ale i tak poczuła na samą myśl obrzydzenie, gdyby odpłaciła im by się tym samym. Teraz, gdy gnała prawie na oślep galopem, przez las, pamiętała wszystko jakby przez mgłę. Jakieś krzyki, które wydawały jej się snem, póki Moody nie wpadła do jej komnaty oznajmiając z trudem, że trzeba uciekać. Nie chciała w to wierzyć, ale płonący dziedziniec, statki odpływające w popłochu mówiły same za siebie. Szybko wzięła łuk i wypadła na korytarz. Roiło się tam od żołnierzy w barwach Weselton. Jeden z nich zamachnął się na nią mieczem, lecz ona zrobiła unik i jednym kopniakiem, posłała go w grupkę innych. Potem biegła po schodach. W paru momentach mogłaby użyć łuku, ale nie'' potrafiła''. Ręce jej zdrętwaiały, pot wstąpił na czoło. Taka była prawda. Może i radziła sobie z bronią po mistszowsku, ale nie potrafiła zabijać. Od czasu do czasu ustrzeliła jakieś zwierzę, ale to było co innego. Bała się chwili, w której będzie musiała spojrzeć swojej ofierze w oczy i ujrzeć w nich samą siebie. Gdy wybiegła na dziedziniec po raz ostatni zobaczyła ojca. Walczył mieczem. Dopadła do niego, ale on pokręcił głową. -Merida, bierz Angusa i uciekaj! -Ale... -UCIEKAJ DO CHOLERY ! JAK NAJDALEJ STĄD! -A mama i chłopcy ?! -Są na statku! UCIEKAJ ! -A ty?- poczuła że ktoś bierze ją na ręce i rzuca na grzbiet konia. Usłyszała za sobą inny głos. -Choć raz mogłabyś posłuchać rodziców, siostrzyczko! To jej przyjaciel, Finn włożył ją na Angusa, którego musiał osiodłać. -Finn?! Co ... -Jedź!-uderzył Angusa w zad, a ten pognał galopem. Na wspomnienie o Finnie poczuła łzy piekące ją pod oczami. Był dla niej jak brat. Znali się tak długo, że nawet nie pamiętali pierwszego spotkania. Pracował przy statkach w porcie. Jego ojciec był bosmanem i wieloletnim przyjacielem króla. Czy jeszcze kiedyś zobaczy uśmiech Finna? Potem gnała i gnała przez dobrze jej znany las. Nie miała celu podróży. Co teraz zrobi? Dokąd się uda? Nie miała pojęcia. Nagle obok jej ucha świsnęła strzała i wbiła się w jedno z drzew. Zaraz, to bełt od kuszy. A jakie państwo słynęło z kusznictwa? -''Weselton''!-przemknęło jej przez głowę-''Ścigają mnie!'' Pośpieszyła Angusa, lecz w pewnym momencie koń się potknął, a ona zleciała z siodła. Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, ktoś ją unieruchomił. Zaczęła się wyrywać, lecz poczuła olbrzymią pięść najeżoną ćwiekami pod okiem. Z jej policzka buchnęła gorąca krew. -Spokojnie, chłopcy-odezwał się aksamitny męski głos. Ktoś zapalił zieloną lampę i jej oczom ukazała się wysoka postać w czarnej masce, ubrana w mundur Weselton- Chyba nie chcecie zeszpecić naszej księżniczce buśki.- przechylił lekko głowę i podszedł bliżej – Chociaż- nachylił się do niej- uroda chyba i tak nie jest twoją mocną stroną.- paru żołnierzy zachichotało. -To prawda.-dumnie uniosła głowę- Ale przynajmniej na moją twarz nie muszę zakładać maski. Zrobiło się bardzo cicho. -Związać ją i na statek.- wydał komendę udając, że nie słyszał.- Albo lepiej nie.- poczuła mocne uderzenie w skroń w wszystko spowiła ciemność. No dobra, to na tyle :) Komentarze i uwagi mile widziane :D Przepraszam, że w tym rozdziale nie było naszych ulubionych bohaterek (czyt. Elsy i Anny), ale zaspoileruje, że w następnym rozdziale ich nie zabraknie :) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach